


Tainted Innocence (Hades!Levi x Persephone!Reader) Rape Scene

by MurfPie156



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurfPie156/pseuds/MurfPie156
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades has captured his princess, and has some big plans for her, and her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted Innocence (Hades!Levi x Persephone!Reader) Rape Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here it is.
> 
> You don't have to read this if you don't want to.
> 
> If you are unsure about it, please turn away immediately.
> 
> Sorry if it's terrible ;_;

I towered over the little goddess, admiring her dazed state. Her flower crown lopsided on her head. Cute little thing.

"It's already starting to take affect huh? Good."

Persephone struggled against me. "What are you doing?" she asked groggily. "Let me go!"

I smirked. "Now now, relax. You'll enjoy it, I promise."

I started removing my clothes, pulling off my toga and tossing it over to the side. I shook off my sandals as well. I gently lifted up Persephone's dress and looked underneath. I stared at the outline of her plump treasure in her bright (f/c) panties.

Biting my lip in arousal, I reached for her underpants.

"N-no, stop!" she cried, pulling down her dress. I quirked an eyebrow and sat back up. Why isn't the drug working? She should be sleepy now, I thought.

_Oh well, I want to hear her moans while she's awake and attentive anyway_ ~

Continuing, I lifted up her flowing white dress and grabbed her underpants. A gasp left Persephone's soft lips as I yanked them off of her. I looked up and saw her frightened gaze, and it excited me.

The way she bit her bottom lip.

The way she held her knees together.

The way she pulled down her dress to hide her treasure.

It turned me on.

Fuck I want her I thought, feeling my member harden.

Getting impatient I grabbed her dress and started ripping it from her body. She shrieked and fought against me. "Stop fighting me!" I commanded through gritted teeth. "No! I don't want this! I'm not ready!" she replied shakily.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Take your pick."

"Neither! I want to go home!" she cried.

"Then I'll choose for you." While I rummaged through my nightstand, Persephone got up and ran towards the door. She frantically shook the door handle, begging for it to open. Panting with fear.

Sighing, I walked up behind her and broke the news to her.

"It's useless dear. I locked it." I whispered into her ear, causing her to jump. I grabbed her arm, carried her across the room and roughly threw her unto the bed. "Stop making this difficult brat." I hissed while tying her wrists together to the bed pole with thick piece of rope.

She wrestled against the rope, her (s/c) wrists turning red. I straddled her waist and ripped the rest of her dress off.

I licked my lips at the sight of her naked body on my silky black sheets.

Feeling my trousers getting tight, I pulled them down, slowly revealing my pale member. Persephone's eyes widened at the sight. "T-that can't fit inside of me!" she whispered.

I spread her legs slowly and rubbed my member against the outside of her treasure. She moaned quietly. "Shit" I muttered. I fisted my member in front of her, eyeing her breasts, hips, thighs and treasure with a hungry gaze.

In my eyes, she was perfect.

Every blemish.

Every piece of skin.

Fucking perfection.

"I can't take it anymore." I hissed. Grabbing a bottle of lube from my nightstand I gently applied it to her lower regions. She squirmed with every touch.

"Ready?"

"NO!"

Ignoring her pleas, I spread her legs a little more and started to push my member into her tight, pink, soft and firm walls.

"No, that hurts! Stop, please!"

Not letting her adjust to my size, I started thrusting, indulging in the feeling of her tight walls squeezing around my member. Moaning in pleasure, I increased my speed and placed her legs around my waist.

Persephone cried in pain, wrestling violently against me and the ropes more than ever. Her wrists had started to bleed, the blood trailing down her (s/c) arms. "Stop! It hurts so much! Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Because I want you and your beautiful self" I replied softly while pounding into her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she wailed in pain, blood starting to trickle out of her lower regions, the inside of her hips turning red with irritation.

Feeling myself come close, I pounded into her faster until the bed started to creak.

Her wails started to die down to fast, hoarse whimpers as her voice became weaker and weaker. I paid no mind though, I only focused on the sweet sound of sweaty skin slapping against sweaty skin.

My breath became ragged as I watched her breasts bounce up and down along with the rhythm of my thrusting. I felt my member swell with pleasure. I was coming close

"F-fuck!"

Without warning, I came inside her. I relished in the pleasure of watching her breasts twitch with every ejaculation from my member until it filled her up to the brim. I panted heavily and gently pulled out of her. She whimpered slightly as I lowered her legs onto the soft bed.

I took in her form. Her lower regions were covered in hot white liquid. Her chest heaved heavily and her body was covered in sweat. Shining tears stained her cheeks, her (e/c) orbs now red and puffy.

"Tch, filthy" I sighed. Persephone whimpered under me, curling up into a fetal position, moaning in pain. I peppered her face and neck in kisses, calming her down until she entered a dreamless sleep.

I got a towel and cleaned up her body fluids. "Her lower regions are already starting to bruise, shit" I whispered. I placed her body underneath my soft sheets and got in next to her. I wrapped my arms around her, knowing that it wouldn't make a difference.

_After this, she's probably going to hate me. Along with her parents, her friends, my friends..._

_But I don't care. She's my queen now. As long as she's by my side, that's all I need._


End file.
